Unattainable Desires
by Osaka Chii
Summary: This is my first a story with KagomeMiroku. ¿le gasp! Love squares and such, i think its pretty interesting. More chapters soon to come!
1. Confusion

Chapter One

This is my first, please r and r!

Kagome awoke with a start. Her breathing heavy she looked around. She was certain she had shut her window- hadn't she? Everything in the room look as it had before. She convinced herself she was imagining things and drifted back into a world where things like this didn't happen.

As she walked to school the next day, Kagome made an attempt at gathering her thoughts. She wanted, no- needed to. Lately all she could think about was Miroku. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, couldn't keep from daydreaming, couldn't keep him from seeping into her every thought.

She knew it was wrong. She knew it couldn't work. But somehow, for some reason, she couldn't put it aside. She knew that even though InuYasha seemed rough and unfeeling on the outside, he harbored deep feelings for her. She knew that her best friend Sango was madly in love with him, although she never let those feelings out past her tough exterior. And most importantly of all, she knew that Miroku wanted to be with Sango. Didn't he?

She had tried to think through all of this logically, many times in fact- but nothing seemed to help. She tried to point out all the reasons to herself why it wouldn't work. Miroku wanted a child for god's sake! At first Kagome was able to suffice her feelings with this issue, but yesterday she surprised even herself. She had actually thought about her and Miroku… you get the picture.

As she entered the schoolyard, she spotted Sango and InuYasha by the fence, and they walked inside together. As they walked down the hallway looking for their lockers, (it was the first day of school), Kagome spotted Miroku standing by what she assumed to be his locker. As always, he was surrounded by a gaggle of girls, seeing as he was quite possibly the coolest guy in the whole school. As she looked down at her locker assignment, her heart skipped a beat. She was right next to Miroku!

And then, disaster struck. As she walked over to her new locker, Sango went too… it seemed Miroku's locker was sandwiched right between Sango and Kagome's!

Looking to her left, she wondered who was in the locker on her other side. And then came Koga.

Now, you have to understand, everyone in the school knew that Koga had the hots for Kagome. That is, except for Kagome. Koga wasn't exactly the coolest person ever. He generally had a calculator on hand, and he was an avid member of, shudder, _the_ _chess club._ He walked over, obviously trying to look cool. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working. At all. He tripped over Kagome's school bag and landed flat on his face. As he looked up, he realized he was staring right into what chess club-ians called "the forbidden zone"- A.K.A., up Kagome's skirt. He turned around quickly and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, desperately trying to stop his bloody nose.

As Kagome sat down in her first class, she took the front seat next to the door. About halfway through her lesson, a small piece of paper seemingly came out of nowhere and landed in the crease of her book. She opened it up and read it.

"_Meet me around the back of the storage closet. Miroku."_


	2. Lost Emotions

Kagome sat through her classes impatiently. If she couldn't concentrate before, she really couldn't concentrate now. Images of Miroku kept popping into her head, and she felt as if she was having a heart attack from anxiety.

What if he wanted to meet her because he actually loved her back?

Then again, what if he wanted to meet her because he wanted to ask her about Sango? As she considered this, she was interrupted by a sharp kick from Chisa, who was sitting behind her. As she snapped out of dream world Miroku, she looked around. The whole class was sniggering- but why? Horrified, she dove for her purse, sure she had something on her face, when she heard Mr. Fujimoto saying something.

"Kagome? Can you answer the question?"

Her lips wouldn't move. All she could do was shake her head no and slide out of her seat. She knew the punishment for daydreaming. She grabbed the buckets of water closest to the door and headed out to the hall.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku!..."

It seemed that she wasn't the only one with a lot on her mind today.

"Let's split this place, Kagome."

Normally Kagome wouldn't have ditched her punishment for anything in the world, but today it seemed her brain was on vacation, and her heart had taken over.

Miroku grabbed her by the hand and led her behind the storage closet outside. Kagome started to say something, but before she could get anything out, Miroku silently put a finger over her lips. Before she knew what was happening, Miroku had his hands around her and their lips were locked in a passionate embrace. She closed her eyes, her heart racing. This was what she had wanted, wasn't it?

As they slowly pulled away from each other, they looked at each other. All Kagome could see was the gentle lust and possibly love in his eyes.

But as she stood there, convinced that she finally was happy, when gentle wave of happiness went back to sea and in came the tidal wave of emotions she knew would come sooner or later. Fear, rejection, and disappointment with her self… her emotions tangled into a web she could no longer handle.

But they didn't matter right now.

She couldn't explain it, but right now all her emotions were over-ridden. Right now, nothing really mattered except getting another kiss. She would deal with the consequences later. After another long embrace, she panicked. All the emotions she had been holding back came flooding into her mind, and sensing that she had done something horribly wrong she grabbed her purse, turned, and did the only thing she could do.

She ran- she ran like the devil was coming for her soul, and she ran all the way home.


	3. Betrayals

Kagome sat on her bed, exhausted. She had never been so happy to be alone. She flopped on her bed and immediately grabbed her favorite teddy bear. Mr. Snuggums was the perfect man- he would never make her betray her best friend, and she was pretty sure that a teddy bear could never make her as confused as she was now. As she desperately tried to gather her thoughts, she was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to take the fear that she knew would be in her voice out. "Hello?" she said. She recognized the voice on the other end to be Sango's.

"Kagome! You'll never guess what happened."

"Glad someone's happy at least" Kagome thought to herself. "What?"

"Miroku asked me out! I'm sooo happy!"

Kagome opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. Her heart skipped a beat, and her mind went blank. All she could manage to choke out was "congratulations."

Congratulations? CONGRATULATIONS! What was she thinking? That was the problem._ She_ _wasn't thinking._ "I have to go. Bye Sango." She hung up the phone before she said something she would regret.

Why had Miroku asked another girl out when he had kissed her only moments earlier? How could he do something so vile? Kagome wanted to hate him, she really, really did- but for some reason, she couldn't.

It wasn't as if she didn't have a good enough reason. But all she could think about was that kiss, and the deep look in Miroku's eyes. For one brief moment, she thought once again of sleeping with Miroku, making sure he wouldn't ever cheat on her again- but that wasn't logical. That was probably her second biggest problem right now. _Logic didn't matter anymore._

Having almost gathered herself, she decided it was time to take action. She dialed Miroku's cell, and braced herself.

"Hello?" said Miroku's voice from the other end of the line.

"Why? Why Miroku?"

"Kagome? I'm so sorry…"

But it was too late, for the only reply he got was a dial tone.

Kagome was already gone.


	4. Feelings

As Kagome sat on her bed, she contemplated what to do next. She was angry, so angry at herself for hanging up on Miroku, but on the other hand she was blinded by anger. Besides, if she called back now she'd look like a pathetic fool. Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted before she had the chance to start thinking up "the perfect murder."

"Please be Miroku" she thought. "Hello?"

"Kagome? What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's _wrong_ with you!"

"I'm really sorry, I left your window open, must've freaked you out a little…"

"I mean asking San- what? That was you in my room?"

Kagome was interrupted by the creaky opening of her door. She knew that none of her family members would be home for at least another hour, and there had been a string of burglaries lately…

"Kagome?"

Kagome hung up the phone and picked up the glass sitting on her nightstand. Quietly, she slipped her door open and crept toward the front door. Closing her eyes tightly, she brought the glass down hard on the person now standing in front of her.

"Dammit Kagome, what was that for!"

Opening her eyes, she looked up into the eyes of a very peterved Miroku.

"Miroku." She hugged him tight and burst into tears, thinking to herself that she would never let go. "Hey wait a minute. I'm supposed to be mad at him." She thought. "Let go stupid." Replied her mind.

Kagome looked up and before she could get her hand over her mouth, she blurted out, "why did you go and ask Sango out? I thought you liked me…"

"Ask Sango out? Who told you that? Why would I ask her out when I have you?"

"Um… Sango told me that… and what were you doing in my room?"

"Well, uh, I was watching you… I was trying to think of a way to ask you out, I couldn't get you out of my mind…"

"You were stalking me? That's a little wier-"

Miroku once again silently put his finger over Kagome's lips. In a split second, his finger was replaced by soft lips and they were slowly making their way to Kagome's bedroom. Lying on her bed, a very "skillful" Miroku was silently taking of his shirt and Kagome's, still locked in a kiss that Kagome hoped would never end.

"I want you to bear my children."

Red alerts were going off in Kagome's head. Logic was in a fist fight with her feelings, but they had ganged up on the poor little guy, and he was going down.

Once again, Kagome heard the creaking of her front door.

"Kagome? Honey? Are you here?"

Miroku realized it too, and he pulled his shirt back on and slipped out Kagome's window. Kagome put her shirt back on just in time as her mother knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she answered. But inside, she was far from alright.


	5. Koga

Kagome sighed inwardly. It seemed her mom would never shut up. Suddenly, Kagomes mother let out a small gasp. "What? What's the matter?" Her mother slowly pointed at her neck. As Kagome went to look in the mirror, she realized that Miroku had left her a reminder of their encounter, for on her neck was a small hickey.

It wasn't fair. Miroku had just invited her to the biggest party of the year, the once in a lifetime chance at popularity, and she wasnt allowed to go. All because of one stupid mark on her neck. What was the big deal anyways? It was unfair, cruel and unusual punishment!  
Well, Kagome had had enough. Almost nothing had gone right the past few days, and she wasnt going to let one person stand in her way.  
Kagome put on a tube top and a mini skirt, probably because she knew it would piss her mother off if she found out. Which she wouldnt.  
As per the plan, Miroku silently pulled up to Kagome's curb. Kagome opened her window, popped the screen out and worked her way towards freedom.

As Kagome and Miroku stepped into the party, Kagome finally felt better. She wandered away from Miroku to hang out with Sango. Expecting an apology, Kagome was instead greeted with a punch to the face by the girl she thought to be her friend. "What the hell was that for!" Kagome asked. But talking was useless, for all she got was another attempted punch. Kagome did the only thing she could do at the moment- fight back. With one puch, all the weight and guilt was lifted off her shoulders. Finally, all those tai-jitsu classes would pay off. Soon she and Sango were into a full-throtle cat fight, when a mysterious boy came and pulled Sango off of Kagome. Miroku came and took Kagome out back. The boy led Sango to the bedroom upstairs. "Calm down" he said quietly. Sango looked into his eyes. Wait- she knew that voice... "Everythings going to be okay." Where had she heard that voice before?  
"Koga! You look so... different..." Koga said nothing, but silently went to the door and locked it.  
"Well, thats a little weird" Sango thought to herself. "Why did you"  
Unfortunately, Sango wasn't able to finish her thought through Koga's lips. "No- this is all wrong..." Sango started, but it seemed that her words, her pleas, didn't matter to him. She startd to yell for help, but it seemed Koga was prepared for everything. he pulled a bandana from his pocket and tied it around Sango's head, followed by a few pieces of rope which he used to tie her to the bed.  
But most sickening of it all, while she was wishing she was home, wishing she was anywhere but there, crying, he licked her tears and smiled.  
Satisfied, Koga untied her and threw her clothes at her. He had spared her the embarrassment, because in a sick way that none of us could ever understand, he cared. He cared about her, and so he let her go.

Sango ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to find Miroku. He was the only one who could make it better.  
She looked around the main room, but he wasn't there. She started checking through all the rooms, but only found one that was locked. She knew the owner of the house, so she knew where they kept the keys. Silently, she crept upstairs to the locked door and opened it.  
She had found Miroku. The only problem was, he wasn't alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

A gasp, a moan, and a grunt. The simultaneous sounds that would ruin one girls life and another's self-esteem forever, it seemed.

"Kagome? Miroku? I don't understand, he said you loved me…"

"Sango!" said a startled Miroku. "Wait, it's not what it look- he? Who's "he?"

"Koga, he said…" Sango's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. They were pawns, all of them. All pawns in Koga's little game, a game he had been playing for quite a while now. No one would have guessed that behind those dorky glasses lay a mastermind who knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it.

One hour, a change of clothes, and three cups of tea later, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were on their way to understanding what had happened in the past few months.

"So it was all an act?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes." Miroku replied. "He had us all fooled."

"So its decided?" Sango asked. "We go to the police and turn him in."

But they didn't believe them. Apparently, Koga had the police wrapped around his finger. In their eyes, he could do no wrong.

So they came up with a plan. The police would do nothing, and Koga had already raped another girl from their school. They knew he wouldn't stop, and they were the only ones around here that were gonna do anything about it.

The next week, Koga's parents went out of town. It was the perfect time to put their plan into action. Silently, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku pulled up to Koga's house around midnight. Gun already in hand, Sango knew what she had to do. They crept into the house and quietly made their way up to his room where he slept, silent and helpless.

Sango had the gun pointed at his head, and told him to get up. Sango looked down, and realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

Miroku read her mind. "No matter" he said.

Sango pointed the gun at his head. She tried to pull the trigger, she really did- but it wasn't in her. She couldn't do it. But kagome had something better in mind.

They tied him up and threw him in the trunk, still naked. They drove out to the woods, known for their abundant number of bears. Smiling, Sango tied him securely to a tree in the middle, and they left him for dead.

The next day Koga's parents came back and hurridly reported him missing. Life went on. Kagome and Sango were still friends, Kagome and Miroku were still lovers. Sango had moved on. Finally, there was closure for the once scared girl.

Funny thing is, it seemed that he was a missing person who nobody missed at all.


End file.
